Unwanted desire
by nicegal1
Summary: Lightning;vampire hunter with no memories.Noctis;A Cold hearted prince bloodsucker.The holy maiden legend is a lock,while lightning is the key.Chap 1-2 revised!. NOT LIKE TWILIGHT!PROMISE! NXL. AU. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: She is a hunter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters that are featured in this fan-fiction! It's all Square Enix! Also, I don't own Sophia! My friend was very nice and gave me permission to use her OC. So it belongs to Nikki!

**Authors note:** Hey everyone! I updated! Yesh! LOL! Sorry it took so long, but this month has been a living hell with exams and tests … been studying a lot! LOL! Sooo, here's the first chappy!I have about two beta readers for this—so, I hope it sounds good! Also, I'll try to update more often for you. So please review and tell me what you think! Also, just to let you know, if you see a mistake (which I bet there are) just me know please? Typos seem to get in there. Anyways, just tell me and I'll be worlds appreciative! ;)

**Update: **Special thanks to Sephiroth Owa 13 For helping me revise this story and this chapter! Ur the greatest!

**Unwanted Desire **

_By: nicegal1_

**Chapter 1**

_**She's a Hunter**_

* * *

The body disintegrated into ash; it didn't even make it to the ground. She was relaxed and calm, her gunblade unstained. She stood up straight and ran a hand through her strawberry-blonde hair, making sure none of that ashy substance had got in it. She grinned triumphantly; it was another clean kill and she didn't even break a sweat. She looked up at the sky, her icy blue eyes indifferent. _Another mission a success._

The colours of pink, orange, and violet told her it was time to leave. Putting her gunblade into gun mode, she swiftly put it back in the tan leather holster. She picked up the silver stake she used to kill the vampire. It was stained with ash; she would have to clean it again. Putting it back into the delicate case, attached to her left leg, she scowled at the thought.

Each step she took was silent—her stealth abilities surpassed any hunter on her team. Picking up the abandoned black trench coat from the ground, she thought about them and about herself.

Who was she really?

Dusting off the dirt off the coat, in a languid motion, she swung it around and put it on, and slid the three leather straps into silver buckles with nimble fingers. Inside the many pockets on the coat, were numerous anti-vampire bullets—perfect for a vampire hunter of her status.

Turning to leave, her mobile phone rang. Taking out the slim device from the inside chest pocket she looked at the name:_ Sazh Katzroy_

Each hunter had their own mobile phone for quick communication between hunters and HQ. She however, didn't talk to many of the other hunters, so barely anyone knew her number—except for Sazh, a klutz but a proven hunter and a steadfast friend. Outside of calling HQ with a confirmed kill, she really had no need for the mobile phone. She flipped it open and pressed talk.

"... Yeah?" she answered, her voice cold and hard, always in a commanding tone. Even though he was one of the few friends she would allow in her life, she barely allowed emotion to affect her voice in anyway. She was taught to never allow her emotions to get in the way of the job, that they were useless, worthless and a waste of time.

"Finished the job already, Lightning?" he asked in a happy tone.

Her name was Lightning. A group called The Order found her when she was an alone and confused child that didn't know who she was or what happened to her. She was sitting at the bridge of Tenebrae that lead all the way to the Nibelheim region. She was a lost child, just a shell of herself at the time. The Order generously took her in at the age of seven and retaught her everything she had forgotten. But her memories never returned and she re-named herself Lightning. Turning herself into the ultimate hunter; she became unstoppable and untouchable.

"Yeah. It wasn't even worth my time …," she stated coolly.

Sazh chuckled. "Yeah? So were they Nobles or Vamp-made?"

"Vamp-made. I got ash stains all over one of my silver stakes."

"Shoot! Well, no worries, Light! I'll help you clean them," he said reassuringly.

"I'll see you at HQ." She hung up without saying goodbye and put her phone away.

She sighed and subconsciously put her hand to her neck. The two small circular bite marks were the only clue; the only thing that connected Lightning to her past. She hoped that with each mission she got, she would one day meet the bloodsucker that did this to her and teach it a lesson. She would make that leech suffer for what it did to her—for making her a nobody with no memory.

Lightning walked down a stone made path back to Tenebrae. She wasn't to far so it wouldn't take her long. Tenebrae was a small town but it had many inhabitants. The houses and small buildings looked very similar to each other. During the night it shone its brightest but during the day it was plain, normal and boring. Lightning walked through the quiet town. Everyone was probably sleeping, well, except for the small clubs and those drunken idiots. Vampires liked to hang around the clubs more for the "juicy meals" and the desperate ones waited for the drunks to pray off of. Of course, The Order had spread many of its workers to keep an eye out for any suspicious activities. Lighting however, was always sent on more dangerous jobs instead of keeping guard. It was a task that was beneath her and her abilities.

Lightning decided to take a shortcut to HQ; turning to the right and into an alley. She preferred the dark, where she could be hidden and quiet. She was practically nocturnal—sleeping during the day and hunting during the night.

After numerous twists and turns with the dark allies, she reach the HQ building; it was an old English styled black castle. Only it was smaller and less dirty than the ones you would usually see. One could mistake it for Dracula's castle at some point and the irony of it struck Lightning at times. The building may have looked small from the outside, but inside, it was another world. This is where she grew up. And no matter how hard she tried to remember her past, things were still a blur for her.

With soft steps, Lightning went up the giant steps, slow and one at a time. She gingerly put her hand on the rail and slid it up in front of her. She hadn't realized that she was still holding her neck til that moment, so she put it aside and reached up to a large wooden double door. Opening the door, she stepped inside and made her radiant but swift entrance. She was greeted by a shinning glass chandelier on the ceiling and many angelic statues. Lightning spotted Sazh just as he noticed her. He was leaning against one of the angelic statues that was holding a harp above his head. He smiled softly at his fellow hunter and hastily walked over to her.

" 'bout time you made it! I started that written report for you so can rest up early." He gave her a sheepish grin. She nodded and started walking across the dark blue carpet, Sazh closed the doors and followed Lightning.

They walked past many offices, locked rooms, and exhausted hunters. Lighting had her own office that she shared with Sazh, but today she decided to see the high councillor for her report. They reached a small office that had glass doors, black blinds were pulled down so no one could see inside.

Lightning looked down as her hand hovered over the glass doorknob.

"What's wrong? You nervous?" he said in a concerned tone.

"No … it's nothing …" She shook her head and decided to knock.

"Enter!" a feminine voice answered. Lightning opened the door and quietly stepped inside. She was greeted by three different people.

Sazh lingered behind since this was Light's report to give. He also had a small fear for the high councillor, she sent chills down his spine every time he saw her; even if she was a woman.

"Lightning! Good to see your still alive!" beamed the dark blonde Russian women.

"Like wise, Lady Sophia." She avoided her gaze and stared at the other two in front of her; she's never seen either of them before. One was a tall man, wearing a black hooded cloak that covered his entire body. The other was a little girl, wearing a gothic looking dress and a black veil covered half her face.

"My apologies, Sophia ... I didn't mean to disturb your meeting," Lightning said coldly, sending a glare towards the tall man. His face was hidden as well.

The little girl shifted her position and was now fully staring at Lightning. She reached for her veil and moved it to the side reveling a bright amber eye. Lightning's cold, icy blue ones did not waver and was staring back. Somehow, Lightning felt as if she knew these people. Like she was familiar with this little girl and this man.

After an awkward silence the man placed a hand on the girls shoulder. Understanding the message, she put her veil back in place and left the room. She mumbled something towards Lightning, but she didn't catch it.

Sophia crossed her arms over her chest and her blue turtle neck sweater followed her movements.

"No. Don't worry about it. We were just finishing up," she said eying Lightning's movements. Sophia sighed and grabbed something from her desk drawer.

"Night, we'll continue this meeting later. Please get some rest for the time being and we'll get back on the subject later. "Sophia handed the man a black folder and without hesitation he took it.

_Night? That's a strange name …,_ Lightning thought.

"Thank you, Sophia for your time. Hopefully we can get this matter asserted and fixed soon," he said in a cold, quiet, but polite voice.

He turned to leave but paused in front of Lightning. His hood completely blocked his eyes but revealed the lower half of his face, where a hint of a smirk was on curling the corner of pale lips upward. Some of his hair stuck to his cheeks; the colour blueish-grey could be seen. A small chill ran down Lightning's spine, her head suddenly throbbing in pain.

_D-do I know you ...? S_he thought desperately, the pain increasing.

She put a hand to her head and stared at this Night person. Her eyes filled with confusion and sadness. The smirk faded and he stepped forward, walking right past her, his shoulder lightly brushing over Lightning's arm, and closed the door behind him. In that moment, with the small contact made, Lightning felt different. Even though she wore a coat, she felt something strange inside tingle within her. She looked over her shoulder, confused and curious to know who this person was.

"Who are you …, Night …? " she mumbled under her breath.

To be continued ...

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yep, that's it people! Oooh, who this "Night" person! Lol! Well, you're gonna have to wait and see! Bet you can guess who it is though! Anyways, special thanks to lonerblackcat5 for beta reading this first and looking to make sure it makes sense! Love ya mir mir! And special thanks to oblivion star seeker for being the first to review this! Newbie for reviewing this and wanting the update, and Deviling for thinking its interesting, haha! Thanks you guys for being the first 3! Also, special special thanks to my friend Nikki for letting me use her character Sophia! lol Thanks everyone for taking the time to read this and all! reviews are most definitely wanted! Lol


	2. Chapter 2: Conversation

**Unwanted Desire**

_By: nicegal1_

**A/N: Special thanks to Sephiroth Owa13 For revising this chapter! **

**Revised on: July 24/10**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Conversation**

Lightning stared at the door after he left. She had came face to face with a possible memory. In a way it frightened Lightning, but it also brought her comfort. If this man was connected to her past, could it mean that she wasn't a nobody? Could this "Night" person help her remember her long forgotten past? Maybe her search would finally come to an end. Lightning raised her hand and tightened her grip where he brushed against her arm, trying to force a memory to stir to life. Her eyebrows furrowed as she became slightly more desperate for answers. She wanted to remember her past and did anything to stir her dormant memories; however, her attempts would always end in failure. Lightning had asked Sophia plenty of times in the past, but she always brushed her off with a smile and said, "_They'll return when the time is right. Don't force it, Lighting."_ Unfortunately, Lightning didn't know how long she could wait. If this person — this man who felt so familiar to her — could help even just a little, Lightning would be happy.

Sophia cleared her throat which caused Lightning to snap out of her silent musing and she turned back to face the pale Russian women. Because she was so engrossed in her thoughts, Lightning forgot she was here. Sophia smiled softly at her.

"My apologies … Exactly who were they, Sophia?" she asked in a hollow voice.

"Nobody you need to worry about it," Sophia said bluntly, her kind smile still on her face.

Sophia began to twirl a lock of hair between her fingers and avoided Lightning's gaze. From Sophia's tense body, and the nervous twirling of her hair between her fingers, Lighting got the impression that she was nervous, so she decided to drop it for now. However, that did not mean she was not going to ask again later. Sophia must know something about those people and Lightning was determined to find out what it was.

"Alright," Lightning said with a shrug and continued, "I also came here to ask you why there have there been more of them recently?" Lightning crossed her arms over her chest. She had a serious expression on her face as did Sophia.

"So, you noticed it, too? You're not the only one, Lightning. Other hunters have noticed as well. The Ash-trays have been growing in number, but they're still weak," Sophia murmured.

Ash-trays was the name given to vamp-made vampires. The official name for them was Class-D, since those vampires weren't literally born from the womb of a female vampire or gone through the process of becoming a Noble, they only had vampire blood injected into them. Since the vampire blood was dominate they created something different than an actual vampire. Something different was born, something weaker and that lusted for blood uncontrollably. The sensitivity to the sun was weaker than that of a Noble or that of a Pure.

Lightning nodded. Sophia sighed and lean back in her chair.

"It doesn't matter to me, but you should worry about your other hunters, Sophia." Lightning swayed her hip to one side and raised a brow. To her all these Ash-trays were mere child's play. They were not a worthy to challenge. Her gunblade sliced them in half like a cheese grater. All too easy for her.

Sophia stifled a laugh."Once your part of the Order, there is no turning back. You have to fend for yourself or you receive no paycheck. Besides, we have you, Lightning. You'll never let us down, right?"

Lightning sighed. "I guess ..." But Lightning had other intentions for shifting her hip to the other side. "It still doesn't answer my question why there's more of them more than usual. The number has doubled and I've notice that some are able to resist sunlight."

Sophia flinched and Lightning watched her movements closely.

"Impossible …," Sophia whispered.

"Oh, it's possible … So tell me whats going on?" Lightning demanded.

"That's what we are trying-"

"It doesn't matter how many I kill, it seems as if two more show up to replace the one that I killed; it's a never ending cycle now! Sophia, something or someone is making them at a faster rate. It's as if they have people lined up waiting to become an immortal! Civilians are getting involved now," Lighting said interrupting her, slamming both her hands on Sophia's desk. The room fell silent. Lightning gave Sophia a light glare. Sophia avoided her eyes and looked down.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Lighting asked quietly, as she stared at Sophia. Her eyes fixed on the Russian, waiting for some kind of reaction. When Sophia didn't react, Lightning sighed, slightly disgruntled.

"It could be a possibility … But..." Sophia turned her head as her voice trailed off.

Icy blue eyes met with ocean blue ones. Sophia held a hint of determination in her eyes. Lightning blinked, inhaled, and then leaned back exhaling in the process with her hands placed on the desk lightly.

"So again, the question to think about is this, Pure or Noble?" Lighting asked.

"As I said, we're figuring it out. I even went against the rules of conduct and hired outside help.

The support is reliable, I can assure you of that, Lightning."

Lightning chuckled softly."So ... they're allies …?" she asked, referring to the two people from earlier.

Sophia nodded and grabbed a pen and paper. Swiftly she wrote something down, placed the pen down, and folded the paper in half a few times until a perfect square was formed. She fixed herself up and stood from her chair.

"If you're ever in trouble, Lightning ..." She held her hand out toward Lighting and gestured for her to take the paper that lay freely in her hand.

Lightning hesitantly took it and gave Sophia a confused look. "And this would be …?"

"The address and directions to the Caelum manor hidden in the outskirts of Tenebrae. They've helped the Order for a long time, centuries almost. They were the first to help the Order; they funded us and helped us achieve our first goals. Go there when the time comes. Soon, this place is going to be a war zone."

Lightning frowned as she took the paper. She crumpled the paper and put it in her chest pocket.

"Like I need it …," she said slightly insulted and turned to leave. Before she left, Lightning stopped in front of the door and looked over her shoulder. "Sophia …" Sophia looked up at her. "It's already a war … it's only a matter of time before I win it." Lightning flashed a confident grin and left; slamming the door in the process.

Sophia crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes became a faint scarlet colour. She stared at the place Lightning once stood and glared. "If only you knew, kid..."

**To be continued in Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Wondering Thoughts

**A/N**: So i finally decided to update my story again...i really am enjoying this a lot and it means the world when i see people put it on story alert and review it too!!I have the next chapter ready to go and i think i'll update in it pretty fast lol haha i dont know but this chap was a lil short,so the next chap will make up for that lol anyways thanks for the reviews and views and hope this chapter is okay!If their are typos and things that dont make sense make sure to tell me kay'! **Special thanks to Nikki(my friend) for beta reading this and to LonerBlackCat5 for beta reading it before i posted this!! Thanks you guys!!!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own lightning or any characters in this fic! I wish i did but its all square enix!!I also dont own sophia...thats my friends OC and she gave me permission to use her!**

**claimer:I own Luna.**

**ENJOY!!!3**

**Unwanted Desire**

Chap 3. Wondering Thoughts.

They stepped out of the castle like building. The meeting they had with Sophia wasn't surprising him at all. He had a warning ahead of time. The sun was rising slowly,but thankfully shadows cover his and the little girls bodies. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

_'I never thought...shes suppose to be dead with the rest of them!'_

Noctis removed his hood and furrowed his brows. His mind was rattling for solutions as to why _she_ survived. He looked ahead and found the little girl looking him, curiously she removed her veil and and smiled softly at him. Noctis returned the smile,but it was very faint. She resembles his mother,but they were nothing alike. The soft eyes could catch you,but the firm,sarcastic personality throws you off.

"Brother? Whats wrong?" She asked sounding concerned.

He shook his head and went down the steps. "Its nothing Luna."

She nodded and went down the rest of the steps,humming then she stopped again. Noctis reached the last of the steps and looked at her. She twirled around and stared at him.

"I-i need to got to town..i-I'm hungry..." She said nervously.

"Hungry?"Noctis raised a brow.

"We're out of strawberries and cake! How can i go living without it!?" whined,looking at him pleadingly.

Noctis bit back a laugh. He looked down at her softly,then walked over and ruffled her hair. She grinned wildly at him. Of course this kid wasn't a vampire,she was a half breed;the sun didn't effect her in anyway. A tragic story behind her birth, made Noctis see things in a different way. And since then he vowed to protect her.

"Fine,but you are to be back by sun down." He walked ahead and found his black tinted limo waiting for him on the other side of the street. She nodded and grinned again.

She ran behind him and gave him a quick hug; "Thanks brother!"

Luna dashed to the car,got in quickly and was out with her black teddy bear bag. She also had a black and navy-blue umbrella. Noctis looked at her,questioningly.

"Its going to rain,just to let you know!"she waved and ran off. Noctis only smiled and waited until her figure disappeared.

His mind wavered back to her. The pink haired,female hunter. With a sigh he walked to his limo and got inside. He sat in the leather seat and leaned back.

"Julius,take me home...make sure Luna gets home as well."

The driver fixed his glasses."Yes,Noctis."

* * *

"Lightning!HEY!Lightning!!" Sazh yelled.

Lightning snapped out of her revere. She looked a head and found Sazh's hand waving in her face. She stopped and raised a brow.

"Yeah?"

"Man Light! You've been spacin' out ever since you had your meeting with _HER._"

She shook her head and kept walking. Every time Lightning saw that smirk the man gave her,she would fall into a small trance.

"Its nothing..."

"You sure? You know I'm here if you ever wanna chat." Sazh said,reassuringly.

Lightning gave him a tight smile. It amazed her that he talked to her so freely. Sazh has always been by her side no matter what. He'd help her out even if she didn't need it or want it. That's why she didn't bother to push him away;it was useless anyways,he'd still come back. Sazh earned Lightning's trust,but she still never confided in him. Sazh took this as a "she just needs time" situation.

"No,I appreciate your offer though,but for now I'll decline." Her voice held a slight hint of happiness,unfortunately Sazh didn't notice.

He nodded and gave her a tender smile."You should get some rest Light,hunters like you are hard to find;besides you need a break every once in awhile ya' know.

Lightning nodded and smirked.

"I'll see you and help you with your reports later!" He dashed the way they came from and gave her a quick wave.

Lightning headed to her room. She went down many halls,and finally reached her room. It was small,plain,clean and comforting. Lightning took off her trench coat and shut the door softly behind her,she sighed and dropped her coat on the small wooden desk. She removed her gunblade and set it against the wall beside her bed. Lightning went to the small bathroom to take a shower. She removed her clothes and got in the small stall. The steaming hot water fell on her skin,her tense muscles relaxed and she smiled to herself.

_"Another mission a success..."_

* * *

"Julius!" Noctis yelled from his study.

The loyal butler came in quickly. He wore what any butler would;black coat,black pants,black shoes and white gloves. Julius adjusted his glasses as he stood in front of Noctis,perfectly poised. Noctis sighed, leaned back in his chair and put one hand to his head.

Julius furrowed his brow. "Something wrong?"

"No,yes...maybe."Noctis closed his eyes and inhaled slowly."I don't know..."

Julius looked around and gazed at the elegant grandfather clock;It read 5:30 pm. Noctis has been in his study for awhile. Julius was getting concerned,ever since they returned Noctis's mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Did something happen Noctis?" Julius asked.

"No,Julius do you remember that incident 14 years ago?" Noctis asked avoiding Julius's gaze.

Julius's face became sullen;he could never forget that night. Sure he was young at the time,but the look on Noctis' face could never be erased. Noctis waited for an answer. When he only looked away Noctis knew he remembered.

"I..saw her..." Noctis voice held sorrow.

"ECLAIR!" Julius yelled,snapping his head towards Noctis.

Noctis snorted"It Lightning apparently,but she resembles her in so many ways."

Noctis stared at Julius.

"Eclair...shes alive...." Julius whispered.

"No,if its really her then I-"

Suddenly the to the study burst open and a pale,blonde man entered. He was very slim and held a shotgun in his right hand.

"NOCTIS! we have a problem!"gasped the blonde.

"Laris? whats wrong?" Julius crossed his arms over his chest.

"They've come!Luna's in panic and the line got cut off!"

*~*~*FIN*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with the past?

Unwanted Desire Chap 4

**Meeting of the past?**

**A/N: Finally the next chapter! Woo it's a little long but that's a good thing right!? Anyways not much to say but read on ma friends and enjoy! Woo guess who finally meet!? Loll going to have to read to find out!! Loll the first paragraph is a dream to let you know and the rest of the italics are thoughts loll anyways read!! If you see mistakes tell me so I can't fix them! Loll **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here, it's all square enix and Sophia is my friends gave me permission to use her in this story!**

**Claimer: Luna is my OC!**

_The flames of despair danced in front of her. Hey Icy blue eyes held nothing. She made no attempt to move, the gleam of the fire made her look almost demonic, with dry blood, ash and snow all over her, she tilted her head. The limbs of strangers lay everywhere; the bodies gradually turned into ash. Tears fell freely from her eyes, her vision blurred and nothing made sense to her. She stepped back and step by step she slowly left the unknown area. Her tears made a small clean trail and separated the ash and blood from her face. She was lost and alone._

Lightning slowly opened her eyes. She gripped the bed sheet, making her knuckles turn white. Her brows furrowed, she layer on her stomach and stared at her pale fist. It took her a while to register where she was, but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang on her door. She jumped, startled by the sudden noise.

"Lightning!!Lightning!! "Called a frantic voice.

She sat up "Sazh?"

"Lightning!!! We have an emergency!" He called again.

Lightning bolted from her bed and unlocked her door. She opened it swiftly and stared at the dark skinned man before her. It took Sazh a minute to get his thoughts together.

"Whats the emergency?!" Lightning asked coldly.

"Were you crying?" Sazh asked.

"What?!" Lightning spat.

"Your cheeks, you look like you've been crying..."

Sazh was slightly shocked; he'd never seen the toughest and most merciless hunter shed a tear.

Lightning vigorously wiped her face with the back of her hand. She was a bit shocked herself, but she hid it well. Wiping the water droplets away she asked again, but more aggresively;"Whats the emergency!?"

"Cid called something's happened in town, and then Sophia went on a rampage and told me to get you immediately. Get dressed, something tells me its going to be a long night." he said sounding tired.

"Night? Wait, what time is it?" She questioned.

"5:35 P.M. suns going to set in an hour or so..." he said quickly.

Lightning was a tad shocked; she'd slept for 11 hours straight and only saw one thing.

"Anyways, hurry up, Sophia is pretty pissed off and is waiting for you in her office."

Lightning nodded and headed back inside her room. She removed her white tank top and black boxer shorts. Quickly grabbing what she could; she wore a dark brown tunic, ripped black jeans and her usual black combat boots. Grabbing her pouch of stakes she quickly put her gun blade back on her hip she let it hang loosely behind her. She had no time to put her real 'hunting' gear on, since time right now was crucial. She grabbed her coat and ran out of her room. Lightning dashed down the halls and ran towards Sophia's office. As soon as the glass door came into view, she went in without knocking.

"Whats the emergency?"

"Get to central station, Ash Trays on the loose. Your assumption was correct, they can withstand the sunlight." Sophia ordered.

Lightning nodded and without a second glance she left as fast as she came. With Sazh by her side they left the building and headed to central station.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The town's main station was packed with people and it was getting darker by the minute. Lightning had so little time before she had to go on duty as well. They stepped out of Sazh's black BMW and pushed their way through the crowd to get inside.

"Hold it! No civilians allowed." A voice stopped Sazh and Lightning.

"They're with me!" Another voice called. Lightning recognised that voice anywhere; it was hard to miss that exotic accent.

"'Bout time you go here! It's a mess down there." she yelled.

Lightning smirked and passed the yellow "Do not cross" tape. She walked up to her some what close friend Oerba Yun Fang.

"Sorry, Traffic is terrible!" Sazh said sheepishly.

Fang nodded in response and turned around. Fang wasn't a hunter; technically she's with The Order, but only as back up help and their information source. Whatever they wanted information on; she would give it to them within the hour, but her service was quite pricey. The information is always exactly what they wanted, however behind those blue eyes was something more. Fang can fight, but she chooses not to and only goes out to battle if she has too.

Her shoes tapped the cement loudly with each step she took; Lightning and Sazh followed along behind her.

"How many were hurt?" Sazh started.

Fang sighed" Surprisingly only one...she put up her own fight and would've won, if she ran away like the other civilians. Unfortunately, one of them got a good bite on her. Those Class-D's are becoming more aggressive."

They continued walking until they reached the cement stair case leading to the lower part of the train station.

"How bad was the bite?" Lightning wondered.

Fang paused. "From what I could see it was pretty deep. She didn't resist though, she just took it."

They descended the rest of the stairs; Fang left the two and went to talk to some security guards. Sazh decided to search for further clues and with that left Lightning to herself. She looked around central station; everyone was keeping themselves busy. This place was full of officers, investigators and medics. Several were taking pictures while others just talked amounts themselves. It looked like a murder scene to her; pools of blood lingered on the floor and ash seemed to blow away from the movement of the people.

Lightning mumbled "I missed all the action huh..."

"I said NO! Don't fucking touch me!" yelled a girly sounding voice.

Lightning snapped her head to the right. Their were medics surrounding someone, by Lightnings guess it was probably the victim.

"Get away! Don't!" The girl's voice yelled again.

Lightning looked around; people were staring in the same directing she was seconds ago. She sighed and decided to go see what the commotion was. As she got closer, the screaming got louder and more frantic.

"Try and touch me one more time and I swear on Etro, I will not hesitate to kick you skinny ass!"

"Alright people, I got it from here! Back to your positions!" Lightning came into view of the small group. She gave them a hard glare. A few hesitated, but decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

"Finally..."Lightning heard.

Lightning looked down. Her eyes widened, it was the same little girl from before. Though this time she was covered in dry blood, very pale and slightly fatigued. Lightning swallowed the lump in her throat that suddenly formed. She blinked, and then cleared her throat.

The girl looked up and her eyes began to glow a bright Amber color. She held her neck firmly and leaned back against the wall. Lightning got on one knee and stared at her.

"Y-you're that hunter f-from before." She stammered weakly.

Lightning nodded "My name is Lightning. You're that girl from before, right?"

She nodded as well "The names Luna."

Lightning held her hand out and Luna took it. For a brief moment, Lightning felt the same electric pulse from when the man made contact with her. It serge through her like an adrenaline rush. Though Luna quickly ripped her hand away from Lightning's grasp and her eyes widen.

"Y-you have no past..."Luna whispered darkly. Lightning stared at her hand and then the girl." But your a-"

"How do you even-" She began but Lightning held her hand up. She herself was a bit shocked at what just happened.

"Listen...umm sorry about y-yelling...Lightning do you have a cell phone? "Luna asked with curiosity burned in her eyes. Lightning nodded and took her phone out. Luna smiled graciously and took it.

Lightning stood from her spot; she looked over her shoulder "Medic, lend me some tools. Now."

Lightning looked down at the blood covered girl. Pretending not to be intrested, she looked away and listened to her phone call.

"Brother...n-no I'm sort of okay. I'm sorry, tell L-Laris I didn't mean to panic and worry him. N-no they want to heal me but I can't let them...I'll loose the sight."

The medic arrived with the first aid kit. Lightning nodded and took the red crossed box. She listened again.

"C-class-D...I I'm really sorry...I had to let them bite me...I needed to s-see.N-no, c-can you come get me now...no-no! I don't want to!" Luna started to sound a bit frantic again.

_'She knows a Class-D?! HOW!? and why would she let them bite her! Who the hell is she!?' Lightning_ thoughts were filled with questions.

"No, I'll wait. I made a new friend! Her name is Lightning; she can take care of me until you come okay!"

Lightning whipped around quickly "_Friend_?!"

By then Luna had already hung up, she gave Lightning a reassuring smile.

"My brother will be here soon !" Luna said excitingly.

Lightning took her phone back and put it away. She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Do you mind if I patch you up? You refuse to let the medics do their job." Lightning asked bluntly.

"Well....s-since you asked nicely...Sure!!"Luna beamed.

Lightning could not understand this child. First she was a raging animal, then she looks scared and confused and now she's this happy go-lucky kid! She only shook her head and tended to her wound. At first Luna tensed up to her touch and then she gradually relaxed. Lightning's eyes narrowed in disbelief. She managed to clean all the blood off, but the wound itself had almost completely healed. There was silence for a while, and then Lightning spoke as her hand lingered above Luna's neck.

"What the he-" Lightning started.

Luna stood up quickly; in a blink of an eye she left Lightning's side. Lightning quickly got up and followed Luna.

"Sorry Miss Light! My brother is here, no need to patch me up after all!" She twirled and waved. She dashed off to the stairs.

"Wait!! You have to give a report kid!" Lightning yelled and instantly chased after her.

_'Man, this kid is fast!'_ Lightning thought angrily.

Finally, Lightning caught up only to find Luna in a mans arms. For some reason Lightning wanted to reach to him and be in those arms too, but she shook off the feeling and walked towards them.

"Brother!" Luna cried. She dug her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He made no movement to return the embrace.

"Noctis..." Lightning managed to say. The name rolled off her tongue sub-consciously. Lightning startled herself and covered her mouth. Luna was also surprised and looked at Lightning, confusion masked on her face.

"That's right...he's my brother Noctis Lucis Caelum..." Luna said cautiously.

~*~*FIN~*~*

**A/N: SOOOO what do u thinks!! Please review and tell me!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Recollection?

**Unwanted Desire chapter 5. Recollection?**

**A/N: HHEEEEYYY!! hey everyone!! soooo sooo soooo sooo sorry for the wait...i know there are some out there that have been waiting for an update and i'm really sorry!! i hope this chapter is alright and it will make up for the lateness...lol i only had this beta read once soo i hope its okay. my beta readers have a life she made me wait sooo long but today wow i had soo many mistakes before...phew glad to have her on my side lol anyways fianlly they meet! is it fate!? lol i have no clue. read on!!**

**Nikki: This child can't spell even if her life depended on it, let alone write something good!**

**gal1: ...shes right...damn it!!**

**Nikki:what would you do without me?*sigh***

**gal1: I LOVE YOU NIKKI!!**

**Nikki:You better...**

**Oh if there are some mistakes or grammer errors then tell me!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Unwanted Desire chapter 5. Recollection?**

Lightning stared at Noctis, bewildered. She dropped her hand and looked away. Furrowing her brows, his name echoed in her mind.

'_Noctis? Noctis, Noctis…why is that so familiar?' _Lightning thought, she put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Um…Lightning, do you know my brother?" Luna asked, hint of worry.

Lighting looked at the Amber eyed girl. Her eyes held concern, curiosity and happiness?

"Actually, yes we do know each other" Noctis said suddenly.

He flashed a tight smile at her. Lightning's head shot up as did Luna's and both of them held the same puzzled expressions on there faces. Luna's jaw dropped slightly as she stared at her brother. Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow.

"We do?" she questioned.

"Yes, we do" He said softly.

Luna let go of her brother and looked at the ground. She put her hand on her chin and furrowed her brows. Suddenly a small gust of wind blew over them and made Lightning shiver. Luna glared at her brother and quickly punched his arm.

"What did you do!?" She yelled.

She had a pained look on her face and Lightning watch, puzzled by the outburst. Noctis rubbed the place she hit and merely shrugged.

"I did nothing; Julius is in the car, go and wait with him."

"Idiot" Luna muttered as she stomped away.

Lightning watched until her figure disappeared up the stone stairs. When she left, Lightning felt Noctis' intense gaze on her. Swaying her hip to the left, her icy blue eyes met with his dark crimson eyes. Lightning flinched; his lips were pale, the back of his hair stuck out at odd angles while the front held messy bangs, he was wearing a suit but with no tie. His face seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn't recall meeting him.

"How do we know each other? I've never met you let alone heard your name." Lightning said coldly.

Noctis smirked. "We known each other for years, how could you forget me?" he held his arms out.

Lightning snickered. "Conceited are we?"

Noctis tilted his head and stepped closer to her. Without hesitation she stepped back and soon her path was blocked by a cold stone wall. Lightning cursed under her breath. Noctis lean inwards until barely any room separated their bodies. She untangled her arms and leaned back against the wall. Weak to her knees she used her arms as support to keep her up. Noctis' smirk became larger and he put one leg between hers. Swiftly putting one arm on her waist, he gently used his free hand and stroked her silky strawberry blonde hair.

"Don't you remember?" he whispered, hit hot breath hit Lightning's ear and sent a tingling sensation through her body.

Lightning was rendered speechless. Mixed feelings ran through her; safety, security but also confusion and uncertainty. Lightning closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. She wanted to remember this moment, tears formed and threaten to fall, but she held them back.

"I'm sorry, but I-" She brought her arms up and embraced him with confusion.

"Light! Time to go!! Sophia called!!" The exotic voice rand through the station.

Lightning's eyes bolted open and she shoved Noctis away.

"I don't know you," Scowled and continued "You must be mistaking me for someone else. I've never met you before, make sure Luna gets treated properly and fills out a report."

Noctis was shocked. He quickly shook it off and regained composure. Lightning held her hand out and avoided his gaze, wordlessly they shook hands, their eyes held a thousand questions. Without a second glance Lightning ran out of his sight. He was left standing, staring at his hand.

Lightning reached fang in matter of seconds and stared at her.

"So…who's that? You two seemed pretty comfortable." Fang teased, she grinned wildly and patted Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning snorted, "No one important, just the victim's guardian."

Fang raised a brow and stared at her accusingly. "Really, so I can have him then?"

"Whatever, like I care…he's nobody of importance to me." Lightning scoffed and began to walk away.

"Well, I hope you don't regret those words!" Fang said loudly.

* * *

He stood there for a couple more minutes. His heart ached and his mind was confused. He felt a rush of sorrow take over him; wordlessly he left the play they stood.

'_You have to be Éclair…I know it!'_

When he reached the main entrance of central station, cold air his face gently. He looked up and noticed the moon was out. Night had finally come so he could begin his research. He reached in this pocket and pulled out a rose shape crystal, it began to glow a bright red.

"Calling your master?" Noctis said quietly.

He closed his palm over it and put it back in his pocket. In a blink of an eye he teleported and left only a faint bluish glow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"NO!! You're lying to me Julius!! I can see it in your eyes!!!" Luna barked, she stared at Julius accusingly; one hand on her hip.

"I would never lie to you, princess." Julius said nervously. He adjusted his glasses and looked away.

Out of no where Noctis appeared, he grabbed a lock of her long jet black hair and pulled it back hard. Luna shrieked in pain. Noctis smirked in triumph.

" OW!OW!OW! LET GO!!!" She yelled she grabbed her head.

Noctis scowled and released his grasp. He crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at her, irritated. They were parked far away from the station and in front of a long road leading back to the manor. The two Caelum siblings stared at each other. Once was annoyed while the other was in rage.

"You've got some nerve Luna Lucia Caelum!" Noctis said loudly.

Luna flinched and ran behind Julius. Noctis never used her full name unless he was angry. Julius stared at Noctis nervously and then at the scared child behind him.

"I didn't mean it! HONEST!!!" Luna's voice cracked a little. She peered over Julius and avoided her brothers eyes. Bright crimson eyes pierced through Luna and Julius. Noctis wasn't anywhere close to happy.

"You disobeyed me and went to a different place!! First off I said 'by sun down' and second you practically gave Laris A heart attack! Thirdly, you let a human tend to your wound and see your ability!" Noctis yelled.

His voice echoed in the night. Luckily they were alone and so no one cold this conversation.

"B-but I-if I didn't listen to them, they would have hurt you like last time!!" She pleaded.

She gripped the side of Julius' coat and looked away.

Noctis sighed and frowned." What did they say this time?"

She shook her head "I-I'm not allowed to tell you, they wont let me."

Noctis stomped over towards her and pushed Julius away. He quickly grabbed her wrist, gripping firmly. She struggled to get free, but Noctis was beyond stronger than her. Julius leaned against the care and stared, wide eyed at Noctis.

"Sir-" he started.

"Shut up!!" Noctis yelled not even glancing at him. Julius knew better than to question him, so he closed his mouth and looked away.

"I don't care what some old relics said to you! Do you understand me Luna!?"

"Noctis, you're hurting me…" she pleaded.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND LUNA!?" his grip became tighter.

"NO!! KAY' NO! I don't understand at all!! You're so confusing and then they're even more confusing! I just can't see it anymore!" she fell to her knees and put her head down.

Noctis still held her wrist, surprised. Soft sobs came from the petite girl and she covered her face with her free hand.

"Its not fair, everything is confusing. Why, why is she so special? How come its all about her now? I don't get it, I cant get it and when I touched her I saw nothing!" Luna cried childishly.

'_her?'_ he thought.

His expression softened at the thought and his grip loosened. Everything was silent except for Luna's sobs, which filled the air and Julius couldn't help, but feel a little guilty. Noctis eventually let of her wrist and looked towards the sky. Luna rubbed her wrist and didn't get up. Sudden guilt washed over him and his eyes turned into a navy blue. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

'_I'm an idiot, of course she doesn't understand…its my fault for hiding it…'_

He sighed again and kneeled in front of Luna. Slowly he brought his hand closer to her and gently patted her head. Noctis wasn't very good at showing his emotions, not since the incident that changed everything. She grew tense from his touch and the raised her head a little. Bright tears still fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could say.

And he really was, Noctis himself become confused and after his encounter with Lightning; things became more difficult. A sigh of relief was heard from Julius.

"I'm going to start the car, sir. When ever you're ready we can leave." Julius quickly left and got into the car.

The engine came to life and the sound of filled his ears. Luna slowly got up and wiped her face. She sighed and stretched her arms. She looked at her wrist and winced in pain.

"Honestly, I shouldn't piss you off…its sprained. Wonder how long this'll take." She mumbled under her breath.

Noctis stood beside her, staring at her with concern.

"Hmm…nothing a brace cant fix, I'll ask Julius for one later and then is should heal nicely." She looked at her brother and smiled. "You're forgiven brother, but I still can't tell you what they said to me…" Her face fell as they began to walk towards the car.

"Why not?" he asked quietly.

"Its in rules, these abilities aren't free you know." she said bluntly.

"Even my status cant get me passed these rules?"

Luna snorted. "Like special treatment? Then no, they watch you I hope you're aware of that."

"There are blind spots, trust me, I've used them." he said proudly.

They reached the car and one by one they got in. They sat opposite of each other and everything was silent. Noctis stared out the window, as did Luna.

"Lightning…where have I seen you…" Luna mumbled to herself. Noctis glanced at her through the corner of his eye.

"You recognize her?" He asked.

Luna swiftly moved to sit beside him; she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Noctis put an arm around her and waited for an answer.

"Dreams…I've seen her in my dreams, with you. All the time now, its just you two are smiling and in each others arms. Looks like a story to me, only difference is you're younger looking and so is she…"

Noctis eyes widened. All of his muscles tensed and looked towards Julius. Julius had the same face expression as he glanced at them in the in rear-view mirror. Luna had fallen asleep by then and Noctis tried to think of some kind of solution to her dream.

'_She has to be alive…it has to be her…'_

_

* * *

_

**You know what to do!!! click that button!!!**

**Special thanks to...happysunshinegirl(deviantart),nikki(my beta) and...Hakurama(for rushing me and giving me a gunblade for my beta readers so i could slice them!XD)**


	6. Chapter 6: Encounter

**Unwanted Desire-chapter 6: Encounters.**

**A/N: SOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Its been 5 months since the last update...damn...time friggin flies by...again very sorry for the wait. I've actually got a lot going on and rarely have time for this to update. I have some things to take care of and if it wasnt for skewl this update reeally would never have come. Thank god for english class sometimes. Anyways, this is a small update, i know and i'm very sorry for keeping the suspense up. I really want this one to be perfect since this is really the first fanfiction i started. So, enough of this chit-chat, bet u wanna kill me right now for the long impossible wait. Truely, i am sorry, hey i even tried making my vocab better, this girl wants to impress so! Also, chapter 7 is done, and being edited, plus my other fanfic Rebellious Princess is updating as well, prolly at the same time when i post the next one for this...make sense? And so forth, the next chapter, might have some small tiny, suggestive themes between Noctis and Lightning, so thats something to look forward to right? Anyways, now i am done. Please read forth. **

* * *

Lightning sighed as she rubbed an old cloth against her gun blade. She sat at the top of a steep hill, waiting for the sun to set, alone. She was always alone and felt more at ease that way.

Day after day she thought of Noctis; her encounter with him sparked something within her, but she couldn't tell what it was. She knew for sure that this man knew something. The feeling of his arms around her never faded. Frankly, she considered to take a detour during her breaks just to see him once more. She wandered off to Central Station to see if Luna was there as well. But luck was something Lightning didn't have. Patience was another thing she couldn't handle at the moment; her life was in the hands of a complete stranger.

Lightning sighed once more and lifted the blade over her head. She stared at the silver weapon and frowned. His voice lurked in her mind; the way it would tease her then suddenly engross her, sending shivers down her spine. Lightning knew for a fact that this person, this man, was something to watch out for. Not just him, but the little girl as well. Lightning brought her blade down and switched it to gun mode. She looked up; it was almost twilight, the Ash-trays would be coming along soon and disturb the peace within the town. Lightning quickly got up and put her gun blade in its holster. Buttoning up her jacket, she let out a deep sigh; she had a bad feeling about tonight. But of course she brushed it off and headed back through the dark trees she came from.

Each step down the steep path was silent, not a single sound was in the air. Lightning paused and looked around. Usually the songs of crickets could be heard, the soft wind or your typical unwelcome guest would arrive to disturb your peaceful moment. But, there was nothing. The uneasy feeling returned to her and she furrowed her brows. Lightning instinctively placed her hand on her gun blade's handle. Her eyes searched within the dark spaces of the forest. Her breath quickened and crouched down slightly.

"You really are alive!" a playful voice called. Lightning looked around but saw no one. "Wow! You've grown up to be such a lovely meal!" announced the voice again.

"Who are you?" Lightning called out coldly. The wind swirled around her; laughter began to sound. Lightning removed her coat and jumped in the air. At the same moment, a fragile looking body appeared and tore the material to shreds. Lightning gracefully landed and brought her gun blade out, in gun mode. She aimed the silver machine and held her breath for a moment. They were about five feet apart; the figure appeared to be female. She was on one knee; her dark brown hair was in the way, making her face unrecognizable. She wore a brown v-shaped miniskirt with lace like leggings, leather arm bands and knee length black boots. She wore a corset with a black shirt underneath. She slowly rose from her place. Lightning gaped as she stared at the crimson eyed female.

"Lightning is it now?" She smirked and dropped the rest of the shredded coat.

"Who are you?" demanded Lightning.

"My name is Louna…It's been so long, Éclair, how are you?" Louna sneered.

"Éclair?" Lightning lowered her weapon slightly. She felt strange when she heard the name.

"That's right; don't tell me our little _angel _has forgotten what she's supposed to do…" Louna muttered playfully. Lightning lowered her weapon. She raised one brow, frowning.

"Who are you? Do you know me?" Louna's eyes shone with something Lightning couldn't place. In a blink of an eye, Lightning was thrown against a tree trunk and lost her gun. The force of her body slamming against the hard wood knocked the breath right out of her. Something cold gripped against Lightning's throat, she was being held high above ground level.

"What a shame, no sense in bring you to Dysley now. Maybe, I should have you all to myself…" Louna gave Lightning a menacing smile. Lightning wheezed as she tried to force the out of her lungs. She had one hand firmly against Louna's wrist and the other desperately trying to grab something useful. Her vision started to blur and the world around her began to spin.

"Come on Holy Maiden…show me what you can do…" Louna whispered into Lightning's ear. Lightning's vision had started to go fuzzy when she remembered the stakes in her pouch. She quickly dug into the small bag and brought out the silver stake. She closed her eyes and stabbed blindly. Louna screamed in pain as she let Lightning fall to the ground. She held her throat and crawled away from the woman. Lightning got on one knee and searched around for her gun blade.

"…this will leave a mark…" Louna slowly pulled at the stake, "This may not affect me very well but it still burns like hell you know!"

"You're a vampire, Noble correct?" Lightning whispered, her voice hoarse and ragged.

"Unfortunately." Louna threw the silver stake aside and scowled. Her fangs began to show more vividly and her eyes glowed in the darkness.

'_I have an advantage now…' _Lightning stood up; she grabbed another stake and held it up high. Louna smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, you're helpless with a pathetic little weapon like that, right?"

"Tell me, who's Éclair?" Lightning snarled, her teeth clenched.

"You are, Éclair…come on, you can't be that stupid! Have you really lost your memories?" Louna sounded disappointed and annoyed. Lightning didn't answer. She only stared at the noble vampire before her in confusion. Louna sighed and shifted her arms. "This is useless. Noctis isn't even here to save you."

"Noctis?"

"Oh come on! You can't even recall you damn fiancée!"

'_Fiancée! What the hell is going on?' _Louna stared at Lightning for a second. The wound on her chest began to heal at a rapid pace.

"Doesn't matter. I still get to kill you." Lightning quickly ran towards her gun blade. Louna was running behind her. She bent down and grabbed the blade. She set it to blade mode and blocked Louna's assault. Lightning's back was touching against the ground as she held the blade with both hands. The force was so great, the ground under her began to crack.

"Get Off!" yelled a high pitched voice, "Thundara!" Lightning squirmed out of Louna's grasp and rolled away. The sound of thunder boomed in Lightning's ears and the flash of lightning blinded her.

"Lightning! Over here!"

"Vanille?" She asked, suddenly confused. Sudden pain washed over Lightning as she held the side of her neck. Slowly but surely Lightning got up and started towards the voice. The lightning illuminated the area as it struck the ground. When she saw the red-haired girl Lightning felt a strange sensation flow in her body. She blinked a couple times before composing herself. Louna was still dodging the bright bolts of power and Vanille seemed to be in a small trance. A warm feeling began to rise from her chest and then flow through her body. But suddenly her world went black. The only thing she heard was the sound of Vanille's frantic screams and the explosions of electricity.

***Fin***

* * *

**A/N: Hey i said it was short didnt i? Well, thanks for reading,some more things have been said and the next one will be the best of the best. I promise, i wont take 5 months again, it will come at a faster pace...anyways feedback please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Indifferent Attractions

**Unwanted Desire chapter 7: Indifferent Attractions**

**A/N: Alright, sheesh ppl. Sorry for not updating faster on this one :'( Heres the next chapter to cool you off. Enjoy and special thanks to Burning Phoenix X-7 for editing it all. I have really bad punctuation XDD If u see some mistakes please tell me ;)**

* * *

"_Where am I?"_

_Lightning stood in a room of emptiness and darkness. She looked around but found nothing; no light, no sound, nothing. It was as if she were floating. Her hair flowed in front of her face whenever she moved to the side. Her icy blue eyes couldn't see a thing; she tried to grab her gunblade but to her surprise, it was missing. Panic overwhelmed her, she frantically looked around. Her search soon came to a stop as she saw something in the distance. _

_It was a girl with almost the same shade of strawberry blonde hair. Her back was facing Lightning. Lightning thrust her body forward and headed towards the lonely figure. In a matter of seconds she was right behind the strange girl. As she neared, the pink haired female slowly turned around. She wore a red plaid mini skirt, Black and red corset, black laced up boots and black laced up hand warmers. Her hair was tied into a side-ponytail with red and black beads hanging down. She slowly opened her eyes; each eye was a different color. One was ocean blue while the other was a bright scarlet. She smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around Lightning. _

"_I finally get to see you!"_

_Lightning gasped at the sudden contact. The body was cold but her embrace felt so warm. Lightning stood still, not even bothering to return the hug. "Who are you?"_

_The girl unwrapped herself and smiled sadly, "It's me, Serah… I'm your little sister."_

"_S-sister…? I'm sorry, what!"_

_Serah backed away a little, the sureness in her eyes could be seen, "Éclair, you don't remember me?"_

"_Éclair? No! I'm Lightning not Éclair." Lightning raised her voice as she spoke the name._

"_No, your real name is Éclair! Remember fourteen years ago; when the Sanctum tried to get us…remember the fire, the blood and the tears! Mother and Father gave their lives up so that we could live! Come on, you don't remember at all?" _

"_What! I don't even know what you're talking about! Fourteen years ago, I was in a post traumatic state and I was left without memories! I clearly recall though, there was a fire but that's it." Lightning grabbed Serah's shoulders and shook her slightly. Lightning didn't even know why she was so desperate to deny this._

_Serah lightly grabbed Lightning's wrists, "You can't remember what happened… Sis you're in danger! Just like me! We both have to hide! They are coming for us and your powers cannot be used! It's an easy ticket to find you!_

"_Powers! What powers! I'm a human, I'm a hunter. Whoever these Sanctum people are, they can't be coming for me…"_

"_You aren't a human Sis! Lis—" Suddenly the image of Serah started to fade out. _

"_Serah!" Lightning stepped back. _

"_I don't have much time, I can only contact you in dreams," Serah looked at the palm of her hands and then Lightning, "Listen carefully, whatever happens, I'm coming for you…I'm currently in Cocoon under heavy surveillance, I'll be there in Tenebrae to pick you up…you have to hide Éclair." _

"_I refuse. I'm not going to hide." Lightning stated bluntly, "Why should I!" _

_Serah giggled, "Still as stubborn as before…if anything Sis go and find your protector. He has the half of the memories you need…you've met already…"_

_Serahs lower half of her body was now gone and making its way up; Lightning grabbed her hand, "What will happen? Tell me!"_

_Serah smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon! Just be careful!" Serah's body was completely gone now. She faded into complete darkness and Lightning was left all alone. _

"_What's going on…why is this happening to me…?" She fell to her knees and sighed. _

_Darkness soon engulfed Lightning. Her body disappeared just as Serah's did. _

Lightning slowly opened her eyes; the sun light's bright rays glared into her eyes. She quickly covered her eyes with hand but then gradually removed it. She was still a little fuzzy from the dream she had. Questions ran through her head and she was determined to find answers.

"Awake already?" Called a playful voice.

Lightning knew exactly who it was, "Ugh…please get out…I don't want to deal with you, Fang."

"Ouch, that's not nice to say to someone who saved your skinny ass out there. Besides, shouldn't you be thanking Vanille and me for this amazing save?" Fangs voice held much pride and glee.

Lightning rolled over and moaned, "Go away."

"Alright, fine. Just don't come crying to me for help later." Fang got up from the wooden chair she was in.

Just then the door swung open and a cheery scream was heard, "LIGHTNING! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?"

"No, let me sleep." Lightning mumbled quietly. She put the covers over her head more and groaned.

"Lightning! You are awake!" Just then the light and little body attached onto hers.

"I was so worried! Don't ever fight on your own again!" Vanille whined into Lightning's back.

Lightning sighed loudly and took off her blanket. She sat up as Vanille let go, but still held on to her hand, "I so scared it wasn't even funny! She could have killed you or worse!"

Lightning chuckled, "What's worse than killing me?"

"She right. You know you could have been killed out there." Fangs voice stepped in, "If it wasn't for Vanille and her witch craft senses, you could have died without us even knowing. Consider yourself lucky."

Lightning looked at Fang and then Vanille, "I know that, but she wasn't what I expected. Thank you Vanille, I'm very grateful for your help. I owe you one."

Vanille grinned wildly and put one hand on her bicep. "I'm stronger than I look!"

Fang chuckled and Lightning smiled. "Oh, by the way why are you here?"

Vanille's smile grew even bigger. "I passed my exams earlier! You know how the Oerba elders can be, I proved them wrong and now I am their living legacy!"

"Living legacy?" Lightning looked a little puzzled.

"Well duh! My clan's powers are practically extinct and, well, I'm the only one who's able to harness them now!"

Lightning blinked a couple times and then patted Vanilles head. Oerba Dia Vanille; the only survivor of the Oerba clan that had died one hundred and fifty years ago. Supposedly, no one was left and the clan was completely wiped out. Those who survived either lost their powers, died or became like Vanille and were left with only a few abilities. Of course the Order did everything they could to preserve the famous powers and the survivors found were under the care of them. Vanille was later received years after the tragic incident and was put under Fang's care. Lightning met her when she was around the age 17 and still a hunter in training. As soon as they met, Vanille attached herself to Lightning like a magnet and never left her side. No matter how many times Lightning would tell her off or ignore her very presence, Vanille would always stay.

Lightning stretched her long limbs and decided it was time to get out of bed. Vanille moved to the side to let her through and then jumped on the bed entirely. Lightning was stll in her pyjamas as she looked around to see where she was.

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary, where else?" Fang answered.

"Why? I don't feel any pain, was I hurt?"

Fang raised a confused brow, "Well, before I tell you…look at your neck…"

Lighting quickly raised her hand and felt the soft bandage taped around her skin. Her eyes widen, "I got bitten!"

"Now now, don't make any assumptions," said Fang in a calm voice, "no one bit you, it was just a minor wound that was probably done by twig or stick. Besides it didn't know like someone actually bit you, the nurse said it was like some pins stuck inside you or something."

Lightning growled at her, "What the hell could do this!"

"Would you look at that Vanille!" Fang smirked wickedly.

"What?"

"This hunter is actually mad at me! Wow and here I thought I could never see an emotion like that in you!"

"Fang, you are dead once I get my stuff back." Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and walked out of the room.

As Lightning walked down the hall, her hand constantly scratched the white fabric on her neck. It was daylight out, so not too many people were awake at this hour. Lightning was grateful for that; as she headed down to Sophia's office, Serah's face seemed to flash in her mind. She felt as if she actually knew the young girl. Her eyes, though, were something Lightning had never seen before, but at the same time she felt as if she recognized her.

Lightning wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking and gradually, she knocked into something cold and hard. Her head fell backwards and she let out a small yelp. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact that awaited her. When she felt no pain, she slowly opened one eye and saw that her feet weren't even touching the ground. She looked up and found herself in Noctis' arms. Her eyes widened a little; Lightning put her arms around her torso and blushed slightly.

'This is weird…why the hell am I blushing! Wait, why am I even thinking like this?'

"Uh…hello… Noctis, correct?" Lightning tried to make conversation. Lightning felt the grip of his arms tighten around her; she stared into his navy-blue eyes.

"That's right. Ms. Lightning, should you be resting. I heard you had quite the encounter the other night." His voice sounded so sincere and sweet to her ears. Lightning dazed out for a second, until she finally realized that he was actually there and speaking to her. She was hesitant at answering but considered the "this is a good way to get to know him" fact.

"Uh…well yes I should be, but I don't really have time for resting nowadays…"

Noctis chuckled, "That's not healthy Ms. Lightning. Everyone needs rest, even people like you."

Lightning felt her face grow hotter, "W-well, I don't mind really. You get use to this after some training."

"I see, and your wounds…how are they?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"They are fine thank you, and please call me Light. Formalities are quite odd for me." Lightning smiled sheepishly, "Also, could you put me down."

'Whoa…what is happening to me! Did I really just smile…?'

Noctis smiled warmly at her and quietly placed back her on the ground. As soon as her feet felt the rough floor, she stepped back and held her right arm. She took a long look at him now; memorizing his features was quite easy for her.

'I'm sure I know you…'

"Anyways…I'd better go…Sophia is probably waiting for me…" Lightning walked past only to be pulled back once more. Noctis grabbed her wrist firmly and her body collided with the wall. Once her back hit the cement, he lowered his head to the base of her neck. Lightning's body completely froze; he placed his arms at the sides of her head and moaned.

"Ms. Lightning, I do advise some rest." He whispered.

Just then she felt his teeth nibbling at the bandages. Each bite he took sent shivers down her spine and eventually, the fabric became much looser than it was. He gently tugged at it; her eyes held an unknown desire while his held a burning passion. Once the bandage was removed, he dipped his head once more and placed soft kisses on her neck.

Lightning completely surrendered her defenses and moved her neck to the side for him to get better access. She felt his lips creep closer to where her 'wound' was and soon enough his tongue reached the sensitive spot. Her hands reached up to the collar of his shirt grasped it tightly. His mouth began to trail up her neck, then her jaw line and then her chin. Slowly he made his towards her lips. He gently held her head and-

"Ahem!" interrupted an annoyed voice.

Hastily both adults unwrapped themselves to face a very pissed Sophia. Lightning hid half her face with her hand while Noctis completely looked away.

"Well, I see your feeling better, Lightning." Sophia growled.

"Yes ma'am."

"And you Noctis, you're late and you know I don't tolerate such tardiness." Sophia narrowed her eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

Sophia looked back and forth between the two, "Well, now that you're up and Noctis is here…in my office, both of you."

***~*~ Fin *~*~***

* * *

**AN: There, the update is done. Sorry for the wait but its better late than never. Now no more spam mail please! Reviews brings faster updates ;)**


End file.
